Together
by AGirlWithADream27
Summary: After reading Allegiant, I was very upset with the ending, so here is my own ending to it, I didn't change everything, just added my own twists. It takes place when Tris is in the control room talking to David. If you are like me and want a happy ending to Allegiant, then READ THIS. But do not read if you have not finished Allegiant. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.


**Hey Guys, so I just recently read the **_**Divergent **_**trilogy and have become incredibly obsessed with them. Anyways, this is just a quick one shot I am doing, which is one of the many ways I think **_**Allegiant **_**should have ended, so there are obviously spoilers. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED **_**ALLEGIANT! **_**And yes, I do use some of the same lines from the actual book, but like I said, I am just putting my own twist to the ending. I plan on doing a lot more **_**Divergent**_** fanfics so watch for the next ones to come! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Divergent **_**or the characters, I am just a girl with a dream.**

**Now, to the story.**

**Just so everyone knows, I am starting at the part where Tris is about to press the button and all.**

Tris's POV

_*Flashback*_

"_My mother wasn't a fool," I say. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not a sacrifice if it's someone else's life you're giving away, it's just evil." _

_I back up another step and say, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."_

_I shake my head._

"_I didn't come here to steal anything, David."_

_*End Flashback*_

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

I begin to hear some commotion in the background, but I ignore it.

I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

The gun goes off again, but this time I don't feel a thing. Someone stumbles behind me, but I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. _The green button. _

So much pain.

But how, when my body feels so numb?

I start to fall, and slam my hand into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button.

I hear a beep and a churning sound. I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck, and under my cheek. Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark.

From the corner of my eye, I see David slumped over in his chair. I'm about to look away, when I notice another figure, fallen, with limbs at odd angles, all tangled together. Their face is bloody, but then I see it. The distinct blue eyes shining with tears.

I make a garbled noise and shriek. "Tobias!"

At the sound of my voice, he lifts his head slightly. "Tris." He groans.

Using all the strength I have left, I crawl to him and lay next to him.

I stutter. "W-w-what a-are yo-u-u d-d-doing h-h-here?" I ask.

"I h-h-had a f-f-feel-l-ling, you w-w-were in t-t-trouble and c-came to help." He whispers.

We are both wounded, badly, and I don't know how much time we have left, or when someone will find us, but if these are our last hours together I want to make them count.

With all of my strength, I lift my head, and place my lips to his. It's a gentle kiss, but full of passion and love.

"I'm so s-s-sorry I couldn't s-s-save you" he says against my lips.

"Shhh…" I say. "We're t-t-together now and t-t-that's what m-matters."

He nods and kisses me one last time. "I love you." He says softly.

"I love you too." I say.

And that's when I see her, my mother slowly walking towards me. She is dressed in the same clothes she wore the last time I saw her, Abnegation gray, stained with her blood, her bare arms show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she's frozen in time. Her dull blond hair is tied back in a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold.

She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek.

"Hello, Beatrice," she says, and she smiles.

"Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it.

"Yes," she says, her eyes bright with tears. "My dear child, you've done so well."

I nod, and look to the side and see Tobias next to me, our hands intertwined.

My mother smiles at him and says. "Thank you, Tobias, for all you have done for my family."

He smiles and gives a small nod. Then I watch his eyes close, I smile and close my own eyes.

I feel a thread tugging me, but this time I know that it isn't some sinister force dragging me towards death.

This time I know it's my mother's and Tobias's hands, drawing me into their arms.

And I gladly go to their embrace.

Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here?

I want to be.

I can.

I believe it.

**So there it is. Yes I know it's sad, but I just hated how at the end of **_**Allegiant **_**Tobias was left all alone. I think Tris dying was a very emotional ending but a very good one, but I thought that they should die heroically, together. So I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review and give me praise and critique. Thanks to all my readers and don't forget to look for my upcoming stories!**


End file.
